Vincent Kartheiser
Vincent Kartheiser is an American film actor best known for his role as Connor on Angel. Vincent also portrays Connor in Walking With The Witches. His IMDb can be found here. History and Career In a truly original role, Vincent Kartheiser played Connor, the miraculous human son of vampires Darla (Julie Benz) and the titular Angel (David Boreanaz). Thanks to being reared in an alternate hell dimension, Connor had more than a few chips on his shoulder upon his return to Los Angeles. His adolescent angst and rebellion was one of the main focuses of the series' fourth season. In 2007, he portrayed Pete Campbell on Mad Men alongside Christina Hendricks (Unidentified barmaid). The show include many guest like Mark Metcalf (The Master), Danny Strong (Jonathan Levinson), Patricia Bethune (Kalish/Monica Frzylcka), Rick Zieff (Mr. Whitmore), Shannon Welles (Magda Kalderash), Nathan Anderson (John Lee Walker), Andy Umberger (D'Hoffryn/Ronald Meltzer), Adam Kaufman (Parker Abrams), Lauri Johnson (Martha Straley), Doug Tompos (Wasserman), Jesse James (Ryan Anderson), Chet Grissom (Clark), Alastair Duncan (Collins), Rudolf Martin (Dracula), Randy Thompson (Aaron Kriegel), Drew Wicks (Unidentified police officer (Untouched)/Blix), Gareth Williams (Mr. Chaulk), Stewart Skelton (Harold Jeakins), Evan Arnold (Shempire), Oliver Muirhead (Philip), James Pormichter (Zorn), Darby Stanchfield (Denise), Norma Michaels (Helen Bointon), Frank Novak (Mr. Bointon), Loanne Bishop (Unidentified 911 Operator), Michael Dempsey (Irv Kraigle), Pat Skipper (McCarthy), Kate Norby (Elisabeth), David Denman (Skip), Marcia Ann Burrs (Bellamy), Kristoffer Polaha (Dylan Blim), Stephanie Courtney (Gwen), Sunny Mabrey (Allison), Tony Pasqualini (Harlan Elster), Casey Sander (Anthony Harris), Jan Hoag (Carol Harris), Anthony Starke (Tyke), Heidi Fecht (Mrs. Raiden), Kevin Christy (Josh (Sunnydale High), Randy Oglesby (Oliver Seidel), Josh Braaten (Torg), Jack Kehler (Manjet), Rob Nagle (Robson), Tawny Rene Hamilton (Trish (Shiny Happy People), Patrick Fischler (Ted), Jim Abele (Laurence Reilly), Mark Kelly (Reese), Peter Breitmayer (Desmond Keel), Christopher Gehrman (Rudy) and Mark Colson (Izzerial). Notes and Trivia * He is a native of Minneaplois, Minnesota * Kartheiser was named after Vincent van Gogh and grew up surrounded by his works. * His trade marks are his: youthful appearance, rich voice, bright blue eyes * Has four sisters (Andrea, Colette, Elise, and Theresa) and one brother (Nathan). * He failed the 9th grade. * Born to Janet Marie Gruye and James Ralph Kartheiser. * Is the youngest out of 6 siblings. * Before he got married, he told The Guardian (UK) that he often wore a wedding ring in his private life so that he "can flash it to warn people off if he needs to," and that he has "never been monogamous" in any relationship. * In an April 2010 interview with The Guardian (UK) newspaper, Kartheiser revealed that after experiencing some of the material excesses of Hollywood (such as awards shows where already-wealthy people receive gift bags full of expensive free items), he started a process of shedding his possessions that includes selling or giving away most of what he owns. He told the interviewer that he now no longer owns a car (even though he lives in Los Angeles, a city that is notoriously difficult to get around in without one) and he moved into a very small one-room house that doesn't even have a toilet in it. * He got engaged to Alexis Bledel on March 20, 2013 and then married in June 2014. * He once starred in stage version of Pride and Prejudice as the romantic lead, Mr. Darcy, at the Guthrie Theater in his hometown where he got is start as an actor. * He has German, Polish, Finnish, Swedish, and Luxembourgian ancestry. His matrilineal great-grandmother, Stella Louise Richter, immigrated from Blonie, Poland, with her parents, Stanley Richter and Anna Petrowski. * He is good friends with Monica Keena. * A scene he filmed with Natasha Gregson Wagner for Another Day in Paradise, involving fellatio and rough sex, had to be cut from the movie in order to avoid an NC-17 rating. The scene is included in the uncensored director's cut on the flipside of the DVD. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Actors Category:Out of Universe Category:Movies/Television